Me and Bertie Andrew
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO AÑOS 60. Songfic creado para la GF 2014 en el que un Albert hippie emprende un viaje que cambiará su vida, de la mano de una entrañable amiga. Saquen pañuelos... HOMENAJE A UNA GRAN CANTANTE.
1. De Baton Rouge a Nueva Orleans

**_DISCLAIMER: La historia que van a leer ha sido creada con el único fin de entretener, sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y editoriales. Como es sabido, sólo me los cojo un ratito para escribir locuras sobre ellos._**

* * *

_Una histor__ia sin final feliz... La canción se llama realmente "**Me and Bobby McGee**", fue escrita por Kris Kristofferson y Fred Foster; y su mejor interpretación se la debemos a Janis Joplin que la grabó para el álbum Pearl, editado después de su muerte a los 27 años._

_ATENCIÓN: Pueden encontrar la canción subtitulada en Youtube. Gracias, Janis, por compartir tu talento!_

_.-.-._

* * *

**ME AND BERTIE ANDREW 1**

_(Pour Antoine: je me souviens très bien de vous, mon cher randonneur...)_

_**.-.-.**_

Lo conoció en abril, una fresca tarde a inicios de la primavera de 1967, afuera de la estación de trenes de Baton Rouge esperando un tren de carga hacia Nueva Orleans. Ella quería ir a un festival de música en dicha ciudad y luego tirar para San Francisco, mientras que él simplemente se estaba dejando mover como una hoja suelta en otoño. Los dos habían escapado de sus hogares, aunque por distintos motivos, y charlando en la estación hicieron buenas migas. Después de todo eran dos hippies, dos soñadores errantes que viajaban sin rumbo fijo por el país tratando de encontrar el sentido de sus vidas y su lugar en el mundo.

A Albert enseguida le cayó bien esa chica veinteañera de aspecto frágil y desaliñado; y a Poupée también. La mofeta corrió hacia donde estaba la mujercita de largo cabello castaño, blusa holgada, chaleco, multitud de collares, jeans viejos y sucia bandana roja. Era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo andando por los caminos.

_-Hola, chica... ¿Queda mucho para que llegue el tren?_

_-No lo sé, la verdad es que no he preguntado en la taquilla porque pienso colarme en el tren de carga. No llevo dinero..._

_-Bueno, voy a mirar. Espera un momento, ¿ok? Poupée, quédate con esta linda muchacha._

La joven, normalmente expresiva y parlanchina, se quedó patidifusa al contemplar al joven dueño de la mofeta que le sonreía divertido. Era tan guapo y elegante, nada que ver con los rudos hombres que había conocido en su texana ciudad de origen o con los chicos vulgares que fue encontrando por el camino. A pesar de tener la piel del rostro curtida por el sol, ropa sencilla y el cabello castaño algo sucio, era indiscutiblemente guapo. Un poco tosco por la ropa y la barba, pero con un indudable aire sexy e inocente, como sacado de un cuadro prerrafaelita con ese largo cabello color chocolate la espesa barba y esa hermosa cara.

El bello mozo usaba una desgastada chaqueta tipo sahariana sobre una sencilla camiseta de algodón negra, jeans que marcaban sus largas y tonificadas piernas, botas altas de explorador, un foulard blanco que aunque se notaba de gran calidad estaba algo sucio y gafas de sol complementando un agraciado rostro barbado.

Cuando el joven habló con la chica, se quitó por un momento las gafas de sol para poder mirarla a los ojos e inspirar confianza. En ese momento algo se removió en el interior de la muchacha y enseguida lo tuvo claro: se había enamorado al instante de ese adonis de pelo castaño y ojos azules tan alto y hermoso. Maldito fuera, tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Grandes, con un tono azul increíble, irradiando belleza, confianza, ternura... sensualidad.

La aterciopelada voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-El encargado de la taquilla me ha dicho que no hay tren a Nueva Orleans hasta mañana. ¿Y si detenemos un coche en la carretera a ver si nos llevan?_

_-Genial, no me gustaba la idea de dormir aquí en la estación... ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?_

_-Me llamo Will... Albert, pero no te lo había dicho, perdón por mi mala educación, jajajaja... ¿y tú cómo te llamas?_

Era un hombre demasiado perfecto para esa chica de tan baja autoestima. Se convenció inmediatamente de que él jamás se fijaría en tan poca cosa, pero eso no evitó que se enamorase perdidamente de Albert desde ese momento.

_-Yo... mi n...nombre es Je... Jenny, encantada "Will-Albert", jejejeje...  
_  
Y juntos se dirigieron caminando hacia la carretera. Mientras esperaban a que algún conductor los recogiera hablaron de sus lugares de origen y hacia donde iban. Jenny le contó a Albert que llevaba casi dos años viajando por todo el país con su armónica y su guitarra como únicas compañías fijas, pero la graciosa cadencia de su acento musical y franco la delataba como la texana de pura cepa que era.

Albert dijo a Jenny que hacía apenas tres meses que andaba por los caminos, y que era de Chicago. Sin embargo, tenía un acento distinto a la gente de esa ciudad que había conocido la chica. El joven comentó a Jenny que era debido a que parte de familia era escocesa y se le había pegado algo de ese acento. No quería que se supiera que en realidad era el heredero de un poderoso clan escocés de mucho dinero y que había vivido largos periodos en Londres y Escocia.

Ella lo escuchaba realmente admirada.

_-Bueno, Bertie... ¿Puedo llamarte así? Yo vengo de un poblacho inmundo lleno de semi analfabetos y tan aburrido como el discurso de un político. He dejado la universidad para lograr mi sueño de ser compositora, y también para ver mundo y ser libre durante un tiempo._

Se cuidó muy bien de no contarle los malos tratos, los abusos, el acoso escolar... Toda esa mierda que la había empujado a coger los caminos y tratar de reconstruir su vida lejos de quienes le hicieron tanto daño. Aun con el peso del escándalo, decidió marcharse: era escapar o el suicidio. Pero Bertie no tenía que enterarse de todo eso, así que sonreía despreocupadamente mientras hilaba su historia a Bertie omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos.  
_  
-Me gusta eso de nombrarme Bertie. Suena más amigable y nadie me había llamado así-_ convino Albert, obsequiando a la joven con su risa sincera.

_«Qué sonrisa más hermosa tiene este muchacho barbudo. Resplandeciente y seductora»_

_-Venga, coge tu morral y vamos a la carretera. Con un poco de suerte algún camionero querrá llevarnos antes de que el cielo se nos caiga encima- _la apremió Albert, señalando hacia la bóveda celeste de Louisiana, que estaba oscurecida por unas amenazantes nubes grises cargadas de agua.

Llegaron a la carretera principal del pueblo y mientras empezaron a andar a pie para adelantar el camino, hacían señas a los vehículos para que parasen y les llevaran a Nueva Orleans. Por fortuna, después de que varios coches pasaron de largo, un camión cargado de mercancías diversas que iban protegidas con una enorme lona verde paró a socorrerlos, justo un par de minutos después de que el aguacero rompiera descargando su fría y húmeda ira sobre los campos de Louisiana.

Al volante del desvencijado camión iba un hombre regordete, medio calvo y de espeso mostacho. Tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años, pero aparentaba más porque su rostro lucía cansado. Sonrió afablemente a los chicos y les abrió la portezuela del copiloto desde dentro para que subieran.

_-Vamos, muchachitos... ¡que se van a calar hasta los huesos si siguen ahí bajo la lluvia! ¿Para dónde van?-_ hablaba con un cálido y profundo acento sureño muy parecido al de Jenny.

-_A Nueva Orleans, señor- respondió Albert._

_-Bueno, yo voy a la Central de Abastos de Nueva Orleans, no me meto para el Centro, pero algo es algo...-_el buen hombre parecía disculparse.

_-Y ya eso nos viene muy bien, señor... gracias!_- convino Jenny.

Los chicos subieron rápidamente a la cabina de la camioneta. Albert dejó caballerosamente que Jenny subiera primero, y además le dio la mano para ayudarle a salvar la gran altura que había entre el suelo y el peldaño del viejo camión, que seguro había conocido tiempos mejores. El vehículo arrancó apenas Albert cerró la portezuela, y el joven aprovechó para agradecer al conductor por el favor prestado.

_-Gracias, señor. La verdad es que empecé a temer que mis amigas pillaran una pulmonía bajo esta tormenta, y en medio de ninguna parte. Ya estábamos demasiado lejos del pueblo y no sabemos dónde está el siguiente._

_-Nada que agradecer, hijo, es deber de cristiano... espera... ¿amigas? ¡Jesucristo! ¿Dónde está la otra chica? ¿Nos la hemos dejado en la carretera?_

Albert rió con ganas antes de explicar al pobre hombre que ya estaba dando marcha atrás con la palanca de cambios.

_-No, señor, al decir mis dos amigas me refiero a esta dulce chica _-todavía entre risas señala a una sonrojada Jenny-_ y a mi niña, Poupée._

La mascota asomó la cabecita del morral de Albert, sobresaltando al conductor.

_-¡Una mofeta! ¡Cuidado, nos rociará! Hijo, tírala por la ventana..._

-_Perdone, señor. Ella es mi Poupée. Le aseguro que hace honor a su nombre[1]: es mansa, cariñosa y limpita._

El hombre del mostacho no parecía muy convencido, pero ya no dijo más porque la lluvia arreció y tras accionar los limpiaparabrisas se dispuso a reanudar la marcha. Después de ello, encendió la radio y por casualidad estaba sonando un conocido blues que comenzó a cantar con más ganas que talento. Jenny sacó una vieja armónica de su bandana para acompañar la desafinada voz del hombre y así camuflar un poco la voz del pobre conductor.

Albert se sorprendió por la habilidad de Jenny con la armónica, y también porque tuvo una sensación de déjà vécu al recordar a cierto adolescente inglés con el que hizo amistad en el zoo donde trabajaba en Londres.

_«¿Qué habrá sido de él? Candy sólo me dijo en su última carta que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero sé que irán a más. Ojalá la trate bien...»_

Sintió un aguijonazo de celos, porque ese rebelde muchacho era el interés romántico de su pequeña y por ello tuvo que poner océano de por medio. Para tratar de olvidarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque la canción era de esas que invitan a ser coreadas, y el guapo muchcho se dejó arrastrar por el alegre dúo que componían el conductor y Jenny. Sorprendió a la chica y al camionero con una preciosa voz afinada, cálida y masculina. Ese joven indudablemente había recibido una exquisita formación musical.

Se pasaron las casi dos horas del trayecto cantando con júbilo la multitud de canciones que el conductor iba enlazando una tras otra. Se trataba de conocidas melodías de country, blues y otros ritmos sureños; canciones con cadencia y alegría a pesar de la letra triste de algunas, y gran belleza. El limpiaparabrisas del camión no sólo cumplía su evidente función de despejar el agua de lluvia del cristal, sino que parecía ejercer de improvisado metrónomo en el espontáneo concierto de los tres viajeros.  
**  
Hello Mary Lou, goodbye heart  
Sweet Mary Lou I'm so in love with you  
I knew Mary Lou, we'd never part  
So hello Mary Lou, goodbye heart**

**_Hola, Mary Lou... adiós, corazón  
Dulce Mady Lou, estoy tan enamorado de ti  
Lo sé, Mary Lou, nunca seremos algo  
Así que hola, Mary Lou, y adiós, corazón _[2]**

Sin darse cuenta, Jenny dejó de lado su armónica, y se había unido a los dos hombres en el canto. Tampoco supo en qué momento Albert había acunado sus pequeñas manos entre las grandes y masculinas de él. En cuanto cayó en que Bertie sostenía sus manos, las sacó de repente, con brusquedad. No estaba acostumbrada a tales atenciones.

_-¿Qué pasó, Jenny? Sólo quería calentar tus manos, las tienes heladas... ¿te he molestado?_

Los colores invadieron el rostro de la chica, pero respondió lo más despreocupadamente que pudo.

_-Oh, es que no me había dado cuenta, eso es todo. Y de molestarme, nada, qué dices... si estaba muy a gusto..._

El joven la rodeó con un brazo, y con el otro volvió a coger sus manos para darle calor.

_-Entonces no se diga más, niña... vamos a quitarte el frío antes de que te enfermes... ¿me ayudas, Poupée?_

La mofeta se posó encima de las manos de Jenny. Era un animal hermoso e inteligente. La chica se sintió cómoda y protegida, e instintivamente estrechó sus manos contra la del castaño.

Continuaron cantando hasta que vislumbraron a lo lejos la urbe de Nueva Orleans enmarcada por el azul del Golfo de México y el delta del Mississippi. El camionero les dejó en un arcén de la carretera de acceso principal a la ciudad, por lo que les sería muy fácil llegar a su destino ya fuera andando o con la ayuda de otro conductor.

_-Me habría gustado llevarles hasta el centro, muchachos; pero la empresa me cuenta el tiempo de trayecto... Que tengan un feliz viaje y ojalá nos veamos pronto: nunca había tenido compañeros de viaje tan divertidos._

_-No se preocupe, señor..._

_-Martin, Joseph Martin, muchacho._

_-Albert Andrew, encantado..._

Oh, no. Se la vio venir el joven, su apellido era una bendición y a veces una maldición.

_-¿De los Andrew de Chicago? ¿Los millonetis?_

-_Jajajaja, no señor... siempre me preguntan lo mismo- _y siempre se sentía mal por negar a su familia, pero si quería seguir viviendo esa vida errante que le encantaba, uno de los precios a pagar era mentir sobre su orígenes.

_-Ah, claro... seguro hay miles de gentes con ese apellido._

_-En efecto, no todos los Presley son Elvis, ¿verdad?_

_-Jajajaja, pues no... ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, hija?_

_-Jenny... Jennifer Justin._

El conductor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si intentara calarse un inexistente sombrero, y se despidió de los jóvenes.

_-Bueno, muchachos, ha sido un placer. Que tengan un buen viaje y diviértanse a la salud de este viejo, que no puede acompañarles por estar casado y con dos hijos que mantener, jajajaja..._

Los errantes muchachos agitaron las manos diciendo adiós al hombre que se fue alejando a través de la carretera, y tras unas horas andando llegaron a Nueva Orleans. Disfrutaron del festival de música, Jenny le presentó a Bertie a algunos amigos, probaron comida cajún y se animaron a actuar en una plaza pública a cambio de unas monedas. Bertie tocaba la guitarra y ella al principio sólo tocaba la armónica, pero el joven la animó a cantar.

_-Jenny, pequeña, debes aprender a valorarte. Camina orgullosa, yergue el cuello y mantén la frente muy alta: el mundo debería estar tus pies porque eres una chica increíble y muy talentosa. Ve y muestra tu dulce voz a todo el mundo._

_«¡Dios! ¿Se puede ser más perfecto?» _pensó Jenny contemplándolo arrobada.

Así pues, vieron que la portentosa voz de Jenny les granjeaba las monedas para su sustento por las calles, y continuaron recorriendo la colorida ciudad de marcada influencia francesa y africana. Cada noche, Bertie ayudaba a Jenny a montar la tienda de campaña donde dormían juntos, pero como amigos. Charlaban un rato de sus vidas, sus anhelos y planes, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Un día, estando a punto de salir de Nueva Orleans, Albert volvió de la oficina postal muy feliz. Traía una carta en sus manos y Jenny estaba intrigada.

_-¡Es mi Candy, Jenny...! ¡Por fin recibí una carta suya!_

_-¿Candy?- _la expresión que hacía Albert al mencionar ese nombre fue un pinchazo para Jenny. Claramente era alguien muy importante para él.

_-Es una mujercita a la que quiero mucho, Jenny... en realidad, te lo digo en confianza, la amo. Desde que yo tenía trece años, y ella sólo seis ¿puedes creerlo?_

Jenny se limitó a sonreír condescendiente, pero a la vez su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

_-¿Tú nunca te has enamorado, Jen? ¿Alguno de los chicos de aquí te gusta?  
_  
¿Qué iba a decirle? _"No, Bertie, no me he fijado en ninguno de nuestros amigos porque desde que te vi, sólo tengo ojos para ti"_. De ninguna manera, así que tuvo que sacarse un as de la manga y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_-Bueno, es que los chicos como que no me atraen... ¿me comprendes?_

_-Oh, ¡por supuesto! Ven aquí, mi amiga querida..._

El joven la estrechó en un cálido y protector abrazo mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque el mundo podía estar evolucionando a pasos agigantados, no pasaba lo mismo con los temas considerados tabú como la homosexualidad.

Jenny se reprochó a sí misma por contar tamaña mentira a su gran amor, al objeto de su adoración, pero... ¡se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos sin que sospechara nada! Así pues, decidió mantener la mentira para poder estar cerca de Bertie sin que él se sintiera incómodo con su presencia. Además, el creerla lesbiana permitió a Albert ser un poco más natural y confiado con ella. La abrazaba a menudo, hablaban de chicas, sonreían entre ellos abiertamente, jugaban a las luchitas. Para él, su Jenny era más que una amiga: era el colega que le hubiese gustado tener desde que estaba encerrado en aquel severo colegio londinense. El hermano que nunca tuvo.

_-¡Auch, no vale, Bertie! ¡Eres más fuerte que yo!-_ decía la chica siempre que jugaban a luchar, pues él terminaba encima de ella. en el joven no había malicia alguna, pues estaba convencido de que su amiga pensaba y sentía como un chico.

_-Ok, ok, seré menos brusco la próxima vez..._

Sus huellas pisaron muchos caminos, disfrutando de los espectaculares paisajes naturales y de las bellas poblaciones a su paso.

Albert recibía con regularidad correspondencia de Candy, aquella chica muy especial para él que en esos momentos estaba en Londres estudiando en un colegio interna. Aunque anduviera errante por el país, recibía las misivas gracias a que un tal George, al parecer amigo en común, se aseguraba de que se entregasen las cartas en la dirección proporcionada por el joven telefónicamente. Finalmente, aunque a Albert le encantaba la naturaleza y ver mundo, se esforzaba por mantenerse al menos dos semanas en el mismo lugar, con el fin de poder comunicarse con esa chica tan importante para él. En una de ellas Candy le dijo que por estar de vacaciones en Chicago se había conseguido un empleo temporal como enfermera en las minas de carbón de Kentucky, así que a instancias de Albert él y Jenny cogieron sus bártulos y se fueron de Boulder, Colorado, a un pueblo cerca de Owensboro.

_-¿Kentucky? Nunca he estado ahí... ¡será una gran aventura, Bertie!-_ En realidad al quinto infierno iría ella sin dudarlo, sólo por seguir a su amor.

Pero llegaron tarde. Candy había olvidado mencionar en su carta la breve duración de su contrato, y los dos amigos decidieron quedarse unas semanas en el pueblo minero. Como los habitantes eran personas pobres e ignorantes, Albert se dio cuenta enseguida de que tendrían que ganarse la vida con algo más que arte, por lo que encontró empleo en una mina de carbón mientras Jen consiguió un trabajo por horas fregando los suelos de una cafetería.

La mina donde contrataron a Albert era parte de las empresas de los Andrew.

Bertie al primer momento podría haber dicho que era el dueño, pero quiso ver con sus propios ojos el funcionamiento de la mina. Pudo comprobar la dureza del trabajo de extracción y las condiciones miserables en que vivían y trabajaban los mineros. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, escribió a George para ordenarle que hiciera con carácter urgente algo al respecto para mejorar las cosas.

Cada noche Jenny esperaba a Bertie en la diminuta casita de madera que habían alquilado, con la cena caliente y el ungüento para las ampollas en las manos del joven. ¡Cuánto habría dado por aplicar ella misma la sustancia y que la cosa hubiera ido a más! Pero eso pasaba sólo en las películas, y sólo a las chicas guapas, no a las feas desgarbadas como ella.

_-Deberías dejar ese trabajo, Bertie... se te nota a la legua que nunca has sido obrero manual y cada vez te veo más agotado..._

_-Pamplinas, Jenny, es sólo que el trabajo de la mina es realmente duro, pero ya me acostumbraré. No soy una delicada señorita-_ respondió Bert fingiendo enfado.

Algunas noches, a pesar de ser verano, hacía mucho frío. Pero Jenny encontraba calor y protección en los tibios brazos de su amigo, que también la guareció de la lluvia, el polvo y cualquier elemento durante sus trayectos a pie por las carreteras.

Finalmente unas semanas después dejaron Kentucky, para dirigirse a San Francisco. Habían oído hablar de una mega concentración de hippies en San Francisco, donde habría mesas de debate, música, amistad y drogas. Pero Albert no consumía nada, y a instancias suyas Jenny dejó de fumar cannabis.

_-Pequeña, tu capacidad creativa no depende de sustancias ajenas. Es una hermosa virtud con la que has venido al mundo-_le repetía cada vez que intentaba liarse un cigarrillo de maría, quitándoselo y tirándolo lejos; con el consecuente enfado de la chica.

Durante el viaje desde Kentucky hasta California, que duró varias semanas, los jóvenes tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar de sus cosas, aprovechando que de nuevo podían ganar algo de dinero cantando en las esquinas de las calles más concurridas de las ciudades. Teniendo como marco los majestuosos paisajes naturales del oeste americano o al calor de una fogata nocturna, Albert y Jenny revelaron sus secretos más íntimos, aquellos acontecimientos que los habían marcado y lo que querían para su futuro.

_-Siento mucho que tus padres y tu hermana hayan fallecido, Bertie... y bueno, tu sobrino también te estará mirando desde el cielo. Seguro tu familia desde allá estará pensando "aféitate, Bertie"..._

El guapísimo joven se limitó a sonreírle con ternura, y acarició con cariño la mejilla de su querida amiga.

Jenny sintió unas ganas terribles de besarlo, pero era imposible. Qué tortura era verlo tan hermoso e indefenso, con su pelo dorado iluminado a la luz de la luna y la fogata. Parecía un ser irreal, divino podría decirse. Pero por eso mismo, por ser tan maravilloso, no sería nunca para ella. Era mejor quedarse así. Quieta y fingiendo alegría aun con el corazón a punto de estallar por tanto amor contenido.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. San Francisco era un hervidero de gente venida de todo el mundo. La contracultura hippie se había concentrado en la ciudad californiana e incluso los estudiantes de las universidades -empezando por Berkeley, la cuna del movimiento- se habían movilizado para no perderse el acontecimiento que comenzó con el llamado _Human Be-In_ en el parque Golden Gate de San Francisco.

** If you're going to San Francisco,  
be sure to wear some flowers in your hair...  
If you're going to San Francisco,  
Summertime will be a love-in there.**

**_Si vas a San Francisco,  
no te olvides de llevar flores en el cabello...  
Si vas a San Francisco,  
el verano será una celebración de amor _[3]**

Fue una experiencia increíble. Conocieron a mucha gente nueva, se reencontraron con viejos amigos, cantaron por toda la ciudad, visitaron los parques nacionales cercanos y participaron en varias mesas de debate. Jenny se moría de celos al ver que su Bertie estaba siendo objeto de atenciones por parte de las más guapas chicas asistentes a la convención; pero ¿qué podía hacer, si le había dicho que era lesbiana? No tuvo más remedio que contemplar frustrada cómo Albert se iba felizmente a la tienda de una u otra chica, y no precisamente a discutir sobre la Guerra de Vietnam o la Revolución Cubana.

_-Bertie, no soy quién para meterme en tus cosas, pero espero que al menos estés tomando precauciones..._

_-¿Mi pequeña Jenny ahora se erige como mi madre? Jajajajaja... claro, Jen, no es la primera vez que me acuesto con mujeres, sé cuidarme..._

La abrazó con fuerza y le revolvió el pelo con el puño, como se hace con un colega varón. Estaba feliz, era libre, hacía el amor con multitud de chicas preciosas, conoció nuevos amigos, participó en debates y tenía la mejor amiga... ¿acaso no era motivo para estar muy contento?

Sin embargo, como todo lo que comienza acaba, al terminar el Verano del Amor decidieron ir a Los Ángeles. Bertie había convencido a Jenny de grabar una demo, e irían a la famosa ciudad a mostrar el material a las disqueras.

Una tarde en que acababan de salir de Salinas rumbo a Los Ángeles, Albert estaba extraño, como preocupado. Ella le preguntó qué sucedía.

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jenny... déjame hacer una llamada telefónica a mi casa en Chicago, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Claro que sí, Bertie, mira, en esa gasolinera hay teléfonos públicos..._

Jenny se sentó en las afueras de la tienda de la desvencijada gasolinera, lejos de Albert para darle privacidad, y aprovechó que el joven se había dejado la guitarra para tocar y cantar un poco. Los clientes del establecimiento dejaron algunas monedas que les vendrían muy bien para su estancia en la cara Los Ángeles, pensó la chica.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo. Albert colgó el teléfono y fue directo a ella, estaba serio, enfadado y angustiado.

_-Jenny, debo ir a Nueva York ahora mismo...  
_  
Fue como un balde de agua fría para la chica.

-_¿Qué pasó, Bertie? ¡Me asustas!_

_-Mi Candy... se ha fugado del colegio siguiendo a un insensato que que se la cameló... _

Sí que estaba enamorado de esa chica, Jenny nunca lo había escuchado tan enfadado.

_-Sólo tiene diecisiete años... ¿qué será de mi pequeña princesa, Jen?_

_-Bertie, ve por ella. Yo seguiré mi camino..._

_-Pero Jenny..._

_-Pero nada, Bertie. Cuando nos conocimos iba sola, y ahora puedo volver a hacerlo. Además, en Los Ángeles conozco a mucha gente. De verdad, estaré bien._

Le sonrió con afán de inspirarle confianza, y Albert se sintió mejor. Volvió a la gasolinera y salió de ella con una notita en su mano que entregó a la chica.

_-Gracias, Jenny, te escribiré... mira, mándame tus cartas a este apartado postal de Chicago._

Le había apuntado los datos en un papel que pidió al dependiente de la tienda de la gasolinera. Luego, abrazó fuertemente a su Jenny, depositando un dulce beso en la frente de la chica.

_-Pequeña, cuídate mucho por favor..._

Y así, sin más, se marchó. Jenny le vio subirse a un trailer de cuyo conductor obtuvo el ofrecimiento a ser llevado hasta Phoenix. De ahí seguiría a Nueva York por su cuenta.

La joven se despidió de su gran amor haciendo la señal de "amor y paz" con la mano izquierda levantada y una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas que él no pudo ver, ya fuera por la lejanía o porque estaba demasiado preocupado por aquella rubia que tanto amaba.

Pero Albert sí que la vio. Le pareció una criatura etérea con el sol crepuscular formando en el menudo cuerpo de la chica un halo rojizo. Una chica que apenas había dejado y ya lo echaba tantísimo a faltar. Cuando el camión se perdió en el horizonte, ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_«Oh, Señor... cambiaría todos mis mañanas por un sólo ayer, para poder tenerte otra vez a mi lado, Bertie...»_

,.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**©Stear's Girl**

,-

[1] _Poupée significa "muñeca" en francés._

**REFERENCIAS MUSICALES**

[2] "Hello, Mary Lou" Ricky Nelson (1961)  
[3] "San Francisco" Scott McKenzie (1967)

* * *

**Espero que les guste este songfic... ¡bienvenidos sean todos sus reviews!**


	2. De Salinas a Chicago

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Ahora vamos con la segunda parte, créanme, fue muy difícil para mí escribir este mini. Espero que haya valido la pena. Al final del capítulo respondo a sus comentarios que he recibido con mucho gusto!**

**Les recuerdo que este mini está basado en parte en una magnífica melodía de Janis Joplin (Me And Bobby McGee), que pueden encontrar subtitulada en Youtube.**

.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.

**ME AND BERTIE ANDREW 2**

,-

La joven se despidió de su gran amor haciendo la señal de "amor y paz" con la mano izquierda levantada y una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas que él no pudo ver, ya fuera por la lejanía o porque estaba demasiado preocupado por aquella rubia que tanto amaba.

Pero Albert sí que la vio. Le pareció una criatura etérea con el sol crepuscular formando en el menudo cuerpo de la chica un halo rojizo. Una chica que apenas había dejado y ya lo echaba tantísimo a faltar. Cuando el camión se perdió en el horizonte, ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_«Oh, Señor... cambiaría todos mis mañanas por un sólo ayer, para poder tenerte otra vez a mi lado, Bertie...»_

* * *

,-

Jenny permaneció horas apostada en el pequeño terraplén adyacente a la gasolinera, desde donde había visto alejarse a Bertie. Lloraba en silencio, haciendo dibujos en la tierra suelta con una ramita que encontró por ahí. El último dibujo que hizo fue el símbolo de "amor y paz", pero apenas dio el trazo final, pateó el suelo, borrando la señal. Y es que ahora, sin Bertie, ya no tenía ni amor ni paz. Mientras borraba con sus pies los dibujos hechos en la tierra, vio sus mocasines de hechura artesana y recordó que los dibujos personalizados que los decoraban habían sido obra del rubio.

Con veneración, se descalzó, limpió los mocasines cuidadosamente, se los echó al morral y nunca más volvió a ponérselos. Los guardó celosamente porque eran el único recuerdo de Bertie, ya que ni una foto se hicieron juntos porque ¿quién se esperaba que el rubio se iría así de improviso?

Anduvo sin zapatos todo el camino atravesando Salina's Valley, mirando a los braceros mexicanos trabajando arduamente en la recolección de hortalizas. Cuando las plantas de los pies comenzaron a sangrarle, esperó a que salieran los agotados jornaleros para cantarles a cambio de comida y unas viejas sandalias. Después de algunas jornadas, llegó a Los Ángeles con el firme propósito de luchar por su carrera musical sin olvidarse de enviar cartas a su querido amigo.

La vida continuó para ambos tras la triste despedida en las afueras de Salinas. Durante más de dos años Jenny no supo nada de su Bertie, y sufrió mucho pensando que la había olvidado, inmerso en su "vida real". Se lo imaginó imponente, guapo y decidido manejando la empresa familiar, aunque no sabía la envergadura del Consorcio Andrew. Ella pensaba que era un pequeño negocio de alcance limitado al área de Illinois.

_«¿Dónde estás, Bertie? ¿Me habrás anotado mal tu apartado postal de Chicago?»_ pensaba la chica al ver que sus cartas no obtenían respuesta.

Nada de eso. Albert había sufrido un accidente en Nebraska. Se cayó de un vagón de tren y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que le hizo perder la memoria temporalmente. Como en su delirio repetía sin cesar la palabra "_Chicago_", y para brindarle mejor atención, los médicos de aquel sanatorio en Omaha convinieron en ordenar su traslado a un hospital de caridad en la Ciudad de los Vientos.

En dicha institución, y tras haber sido maltratado por creérsele un delincuente, Bertie conoció a una dulce enfermera que no sólo le cuidaba con mimo, sino que le acogió en su hogar desinteresadamente. Una preciosa rubia que respondía al nombre de Candy White, y de quien aun en las brumas de la amnesia se enamoró perdidamente. Con ella vivió plácidos días de arduo trabajo por ganarse la vida, aderezados con buena compañía y diversión de la mano de ella y su círculo de amigos que le aceptaron sin reservas a pesar de ser un don nadie que por no tener, no tenía ni un apellido. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de tan maravillosa mujer?

Un día, sin más, Albert recuperó la memoria y además de darse cuenta de que seguía perdidamente enamorado de Candy, recordó a su pequeña Jenny. En cuanto pudo, se comunicó con George para asumir el control en los negocios de la familia, y por añadidura le pidió que investigase dónde estaba su querida amiga. Johnson, siempre diligente, en pocos días comunicó a su jefe sobre el paradero de Jen, y el joven empresario de inmediato reanudó su contacto con ella.

Aquella tarde sonó el teléfono insistentemente en el apartamento que Jenny llevaba meses alquilando, y la levantó de la cama donde dormía la mona.  
_  
-¡Demonios, ya cállate maldito aparatejo!-_ la joven traía una resaca terrible: se había pasado la noche de juerga, y a pesar de las risas y la fiesta, no conseguía alegrarse. Llevaba un tiempo "_experimentando_" con heroína, lo que no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su estado anímico.  
_  
-¿Sí?-_ contestó de mala gana y con la voz enronquecida por el sueño y la resaca.

_-¿Jen? ¿Mi pequeña Jenny?-_ se escuchó una inconfundible voz masculina por el auricular.

_-¿Bertie? Oh, Dios, ¿eres tú, Bertie?_

-Claro que soy yo, pequeña... ¿estás bien? Te oigo extraña...

-_Eh... estooo... he pillado un terrible resfriado. Además, estoy muy enfadada contigo: hace más de dos años que no sé de ti, Bertie. ¡Prometiste escribirme!_

El joven patriarca explicó a su amiga el periplo vivido por él camino a Nueva York tras aquella despedida en Salinas. Su accidente, la amnesia, el desprecio en los hospitales, la acogida que le brindó Candy y su reciente recuperación de la memoria. Ella sabía que él no iba a mentirle en cosas tan serias, así que no dudó de él en absoluto.  
_  
-Oh, lo siento, Bertie... y yo pensando que eras un patán miserable por haberte olvidado de mí, jajajaja..._

-_No te preocupes, pequeña, yo habría pensado lo mismo. ¿Amigos otra vez entonces?_

_-Qué va, mi Bertie... otra vez, no. ¡Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo! Sin tu apoyo moral nunca me habría decidido a dar el paso de cantar y grabar..._

Se empezaron a cartear con frecuencia, enviándose fotos de sus lugares favoritos, además de que el joven le "presentó" su prometida a Jenny, a través de una elegante fotografía de estudio donde ambos parecían ir disfrazados de los Kennedy. Candy incluso llevaba un traje de chaqueta a dos piezas en tweed con sombrero a juego y caras joyas; mientras él vestía un impecable traje oscuro a medida y estaba bien afeitado y con el cabello _rubio_ pulcramente recortado. Lo que no sabía la texana es que el atuendo de la pareja fue una imposición de la dominante y mandona tía de él. Pero ciertamente se veían guapísimos, y Jenny se convenció a sí misma de que jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de competir ante una mujer tan hermosa como Candy.

_-Así que en realidad eres rubio, mi Bertie... ¿por qué te teñías esos cabellos tan hermosos como el Sol?- _comentó Jenny sonriendo tristemente al ver la foto por primera vez recién sacada del sobre en donde se lo había enviado su amigo. Acarició con los dedos el bello rostro del joven que aparecía en la imagen, dolorosamente consciente de que esa sería la única forma de hacerlo.

Albert recibía encantado las llamadas telefónicas que Jenny le iba haciendo a su oficina; primero a cobro revertido, y luego, cuando ella empezó a hacerse más cotizada en el competitivo mundo musical, pagadas por ella a insistencia de la propia chica.

El joven Andrew se preocupaba por los rumores que le iban llegando de Jenny. Al parecer, se estaba deprimiendo y enganchando a sustancias raras, pero cuando hablaban por teléfono siempre se le escuchaba sobria, coherente y feliz como cuando vivieron juntos y ella estaba limpia. Por fin, un día Albert se atrevió a tocar ese delicado tema con Jenny aprovechando una llamada telefónica entre ambos.

_-Jenny, me han contado cosas que no me gustan... dicen que no estás muy bien... que tomas cosas raras..._

La risa de Jenny era tan contagiosa que era imposible creer que le pasara algo.

_-Jajajaja... Ay Albert, no te creas cualquier cosa que te digan... lo que pasa es que en este mundillo del espectáculo hay que alimentar rumores, según mi representante eso te da un aura de "**poète maudit**" que vende más. En fin, la verdad es que últimamente me está yendo de maravilla. Desde Woodstock estoy que no paro... ¿sabes?  
_  
Sí, su actuación en el festival de Woodstock fue apoteósica, y el trampolín que la hizo más conocida para el gran público. Pasó de cantar en clubes y festivales en ciudades pequeñas a ser requerida para conciertos de gran calado. Primero como telonera y poco después siendo la atracción principal.

Albert había visto el documental "Woodstock"y además de Jenny, Bertie quedó muy impresionado con otros artistas como Jimi Hendrix, Ravi Shankar, Creedence, Joe Cocker, Joan Baez, The Who, Carlos Santana o Jefferson Airplane; cuya vocalista Grace Slick le recordaba a su Candy con ese pelo rizado, ojos claros pequeño cuerpo y gran energía para las reivindicaciones sociales.

** Look what's happening out in the streets**  
**Got a revolution, got to revolution**  
**Hey, I'm dancing down the streets**  
**Got a revolution, got to revolution**  
**Ain't it amazing all the people I meet?**  
**Got a revolution, got to revolution**

_**Mira lo que está pasando en las calles**_  
_**¡Tenemos una revolución!**_  
_**Estoy bailando en las calles**_  
_**¡Tenemos una revolución!**_  
_**Oh, ¿no es increíble la cantidad de gente que conocí?**_  
**_¡Tenemos una revolución!_ ** [1]

Candy ha ido con Stear a muchas manifestaciones de protesta contra la Guerra de Vietnam, y admira a ambos por ello.

Pero Albert no estaba muy convencido de que todo fuera tan color de rosa en la vida de su querida amiga Jenny, sin embargo su filosofía de respetar las decisiones de los demás le impidió discutirle a la chica su explicación. Así que pasaron a otros temas de conversación más alegres, entre ellos, el meteórico ascenso en la carrera musical de Jenny y la próxima boda de Albert con su adorada Candice.

_-Hey, Jenny, ¿de verdad no vas a poder venir a mi boda? En serio que me encantaría que estuvieras... mira, yo puedo mandar a por ti y..._

Un poco exasperada, Jenny lo interrumpió.

_-Que no, Bertie, en serio no puedo... el idiota de mi manager firmó varios compromisos en la Costa Oeste para esas fechas, y pues no nos podemos echar para atrás ahora que empiezo a ser más conocida. Precisamente el fin de semana en que te casas tengo que hacer cinco presentaciones, ¡imagínate!_

Mentira.

Pero como Albert no lo sabía, sonrió gratamente sorprendido.

_-¿Tantos, mi Jen?_

_-Sí, desde apariciones en televisiones locales, hasta dar un show completo de hora y media en el festival universitario que organiza la peña de Berkeley. Ya te lo dije, Bertie: ¡estoy que no paro!_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti, pequeña_- Jenny era la única mujer a la que Albert llamaba igual que a Candy- _aunque me entristecerá mucho no verte en un momento tan importante para mí._

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Albert no se diera cuenta de que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

_-Bueno, bueno, no hagas tanto drama, Bertie, cuando quieran tú y tu esposa _-la palabra le hirió el corazón cual hierro al rojo vivo atizándole- _pueden venir a pasar unos días a California. Seguro que a ella le gustará._

_-Tienes razón, pequeña. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre que pasemos las navidades allá, mi Candy te caerá muy bien y ella lo mismo hacia ti._

_-De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos en San Francisco por navidades, Bertie... ¿o debo decir "señor Andrew"?_

_-Señor Andrew un pimiento, jajajajajajaja... ¡para ti siempre seré Bertie! ¿Sabes que ni a mi prometida le permito llamarme así? Siento como si sólo en tu dulce acento texano se escuchara bien..._

Jenny contuvo el aliento del otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero aunque la matasen, no se descubrió ante Albert y le siguió en el tono despreocupado al hablar.

_-Jajajajaja... eres incorregible, Bertie. Ya te dije que mi acento es como tan fino como los gritos de arrear vacas en un rancho. Qué dulce ni qué narices..._

_-Ay, mi pequeña Jenny... ¿cuándo aprenderás a aceptar tu valía y los elogios sinceros de quienes te queremos? Bueno, mi tía abuela me llama, van a ajustarme el traje de Bonnie Prince Charlie para la boda..._

_-¿Lo qué...?_

_-Es el traje de gala escocés. Kilt, sporran, una chaqueta adornada, el plaid con el tartán de mi clan, a juego con el kilt, la insignia de mi familia, el sombrero glengarry... en fin, ya te mandaré una foto. ¡Pero no te rías de ver a tu Bertie en falda!_

_-¿Y perder la oportunidad de echarme unas risas a tu costa? ¡Será mi motivo de hilaridad para los próximos diez años!_

_-¡Mala amiga!_

_-No, hombre, no voy a reírme. Además no tienes nada que no te haya visto. ¿Recuerdas aquel concierto en Sanfran?_

El rubio se ruborizó hasta los dedos de los pies. Claro que se acordaba. 1967, pleno Verano del Amor y ellos estaba en San Francisco, sede del encuentro. Hubo un concierto en un parque de la ciudad y le dieron a probar un terrón de azúcar impregnado con LSD que le proporcionó su primera y única experiencia alucinógena. Se recordó a sí mismo hablando ininteligiblemente, con la visión borrosa producto de las pupilas dilatadas, alucinando con formas y colores muy vivos, y con una euforia que lo llevó a bailar completamente desnudo acompañado de más asistentes al concierto, algunos también desprovistos de ropa. Finalmente, se acordó de que su Jenny le ayudaba a lavarse, vestirse de nuevo y acostarse a dormir, después de soportarlo aquellas horas de fase depresiva del viaje en las que le dio por llorar un buen rato.

_-Vale, Jen, tú ganas... pero no se lo cuentes a mi mujer cuando la conozcas... Si lo haces, tiraré tus discos y no volveré a escucharte, jajajajaja..._

_-Claro que no, pillín, este será nuestro pequeño secreto, bribón..._

Días después se celebraba la boda entre el poderoso William Albert Andrew y la señorita Candide White. Fue un enlace lujoso, acorde al status social de Bertie y a los deseos de su tía la matriarca. Pero al menos los novios lucían felices y enamorados  
_  
-Estoy seguro que las chismosas de Chicago tendrán material por mucho tiempo, princesa...- _comentó el joven a su recién esposa mientras bailaban en el banquete nupcial celebrado en la mansión familiar.  
_  
-No lo dudes, Bert-_ sonrió Candy acariciando el rubio cabello de Albert y dejándose besar por su guapo marido.

Continuaron departiendo con los invitados y recibiendo felicitaciones. En varios momentos de la fiesta Bertie se acordó de su querida Jenny, lamentando no tenerla físicamente en esa ocasión tan especial.

_«Mi pequeña Jen, ahora debes estar deleitando al público con esa voz potente, desgarrada y sentimental que tienes...»_

Qué errado estaba. Su Jenny en esos momentos estaba en su apartamento californiano histérica, sumida en la depresión, pinchándose heroína para tratar de aliviar el terrible dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Aunque no fuera suyo, tenía la esperanza de que algún día Bertie se fijara un poco en ella, aunque fuera por lástima o casualidad; pero saberlo casado con quien era la mujer de su vida le dio una sensación de pérdida semejante a la muerte, lo que la hizo hundirse en un mar de amargas lágrimas.

_-¿Dónde estás, Bertie, mi amor? ¿Por qué nunca te fijaste en mí? ¡Hice lo mejor que pude, soy una buena chica!_

Así que a pesar del éxito profesional, la vida privada de Jenny iba cuesta abajo sin remedio. Drogas, sexo desenfrenado, alcohol, una vida errática, todo ello minaba su cuerpo y su mente, pero a la vez dotaba a su voz de unos increíbles matices que la volvían más aun hermosa y eso se reflejaba en sus discos y conciertos.

Hasta que una mañana de otoño esa voz calló para siempre.

** And so it was that later**  
**As the miller told his tale**  
**That her face at first just ghostly**  
**Turned a whiter shade of pale**

_**Y así fue que después,**_  
_**cuando el molinero contaba su historia**_  
_**que su rostro al principio fantasmal**_  
**_cambió a una blanca palidez_ ** [2]

.-

* * *

Aquel día de octubre de 1970 Albert amaneció raro. Preocupado y... ¿triste? Sonrió a su mujer, saludándola como cada día con un dulce beso y se sumergió en la plácida rutina que llevaban desde que se casaron a principios de julio de ese año. Darse una ducha veloz, ponerse un elegante traje con corbata y bajar al comedor para desayunar mientras echa un vistazo al periódico.

Lo leía mientras degustaba con placer el exquisito café que le preparaba a diario su Candy cuando una noticia le hizo atragantarse y tirar la taza de fina porcelana, que estalló en mil pedazos al chocar contra el inmaculado suelo de mármol de la mansión Andrew. El líquido ardiente manchó sus elegantes zapatos y pantalones, e incluso algunas gotas del café traspasaron la tela del pantalón quemando su piel. Pero lo que más dolía a Albert era la herida en su corazón.

_-Albert, ¿qué te pasa?_

El rubio magnate estaba pálido y con la boca abierta; y sólo pudo acertar a señalarle a su bella esposa la noticia que lo había alterado en tal modo. Para él, la noticia impresa en el periódico era una genuina hecatombe.

,-

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**REFERENCIA MUSICAL:**

[1] Volunteers, (Jefferson Airplane, 1969)

[2] A White Shade Of Pale (Procol Harum, 1967)

.-

* * *

,-

_**¿Qué habrá pasado con el rubio y Jenny?**_

**¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! Paso a contestar los mensajitos...**

_Guest_ Muchas gracias! Aquí te va el segundo capítulo de tres!

_AnaEdith _Pues sí, amiga... pero así es la vida real: no todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz, ¿verdad?

_Lady Lyuva Sol _Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, como Cindy Lauper "sólo quiero divertirme". Escribo lo que veo y cómo lo siento, y pues lo bueno de no saber cómo se escribe es que no me siento presionada a quedar bien o hacerlo correctamente, y simplemente escribo lo que se me va ocurriendo. Maliat tai buta, amiga!

_Verito_ Sí, a mí todavía no me han levantado del desmayo con ese Albert, jajajajaja... Lo siento, Terry no aparece en este fic más que en la pequeña referencia que viste en el primer capítulo; pero quién sabe, a lo mejor un día me inspiro. Y como bien dices, sea cual sea el escenario, Albert es el mismo y encaja perfectamente. Y sí, creo que todos nos hemos enamorado de un amigo/a sin ser correspondidos. Gracias por tu bello comentario que me anima a seguir en esto.

_Chiquita Andrew_ Gracias, mana! Comentarios así, hacen que una aficionada como yo, continúe con estas historias.

_Clau Ardley_ Sencillamente muy agradecida con cada una de tus palabras. Como podrás imaginar, esta historia tiene un poco de autobiográfica (pero a mí mi "Bertie" mochilero sí me peló, jejeje...), aunque en otras ocasiones me ha tocado enamorarme de quien no me corresponde y sé lo mucho que duele. C'est la vie. Fíjate que lo de Albert hippie se le ocurrió a mi Gafas, cuando vimos el anime el año pasado, de repente me suelta "oye, ese tío no será hippie?", y pues viéndolo bien, como tú dices encaja perfectamente en el perfil de outsider libre y auténtico.

Muchas gracias por este comentario tan detallado, es como si hubieras probado algún platillo mío y lo hubieses comido despacito para capturar cada matiz de sabor, y eso para una como autora es muy gratificante. Btw, lo de los acentos era importante porque en la canción de Janis ella entona con un precioso acento texano que no quise dejar fuera. Espero que los cambios en este segundo capítulo te hayan gustado!

**Elisa** Jejejeje... Tocaya, ¿por qué dices que te intimido? Si yo soy inofensiva, pregunta a Friditas o a Clau, o a tantas chicas que me conocen del Candymundo! Me siento muy honrada por las palabras que me has dedicado, y de verdad, no sientas miedo de escribir, a mí me encanta leer sus reviews. ¿Tienes Facebook? Nosotras estamos en una linda comunidad de Candyfans recién llegadas y nos apoyamos entre todas más allá de la serie.

_Marijose73_ Es triste porque la canción en la que se basa en parte la historia también lo es. Pero tiene sus partes bonitas y me alegro que las hayas visto!

hermosoo y triste Pues sí, lamentablemente es una historia triste. Lo que pasa es que estaba un poco cansada del mismo cuento rosa de siempre, y quise ahondar en la vida de Bert cuando andaba por los caminos.

GRACIAS A TODAS!


	3. De vuelta a casa

**_Mi infinito agradecimiento por seguir este fic y dejarme un comentario. A los lectores silentes que no me escriben, también agradezco su tiempo._**

**_No soy escritora, no sé lo que debe sentir o hacer un escritor; pero sí puedo decirles que este fic me ha costado mucho terminarlo porque para mí encierra una gran carga emocional porque es ligeramente autobiográfico y además un modesto homenaje a mi cantante favorita. _**

**_Fue escrito de una sola tacada en un rato de melancolía por tiempos pasados, y lo presenté sin pulir en la Guerra Florida. No quería volver a leerlo ni para corregir los flecos, pero me atreví, y mal hecho: le encontré muchos fallos o huecos que intenté subsanar. Espero que el trabajo final sea de su agrado._**

**_Que lo disfruten!_**

,-

* * *

Aquel día de octubre de 1970 Albert amaneció raro. Preocupado y... ¿triste? Sonrió a su mujer, saludándola como cada día con un dulce beso y se sumergió en la plácida rutina que llevaban desde que se casaron a principios de julio de ese año. Darse una ducha veloz, ponerse un elegante traje con corbata y bajar al comedor para desayunar mientras echa un vistazo al periódico.

Lo leía mientras degustaba con placer el exquisito café que le preparaba a diario su Candy cuando una noticia le hizo atragantarse y tirar la taza de fina porcelana, que estalló en mil pedazos al chocar contra el inmaculado suelo de mármol de la mansión Andrew. El líquido ardiente manchó sus elegantes zapatos y pantalones, e incluso algunas gotas del café traspasaron la tela del pantalón quemando su piel. Pero lo que más dolía a Albert era la herida en su corazón.

_-Albert, ¿qué te pasa?_

El rubio magnate estaba pálido y con la boca abierta; y sólo pudo acertar a señalarle a su bella esposa la noticia que lo había alterado en tal modo. Para él, la noticia impresa en el periódico era una genuina hecatombe.

,-

* * *

Candy se asustó de verdad, pero no permitió que esas emociones salieran a flote, pues era consciente de que Albert, su faro, su roca, la necesitaba entera, De nuevo, como cuando estuvo amnésico, herido y desamparado en el hospital, volvía a tocarle a ella ser la garante del bienestar del rubio. Ahora incluso más, pues ante el altar había prometido estar con él en las buenas y en las malas; por lo que parpadeó un poco y se dispuso a ver qué era lo que tenía en semejante estado a su marido.

La guapa esposa de Albert tomó con cuidado el ejemplar de la temblorosa mano de su marido, y se dispuso a leer con rapidez sin perder de vista al rubio. Debía ser algo terrible, pues nunca había visto a su querido Bert tan descolocado, respirando con dificultad y negando con la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

_"__**Joven promesa de la canción muere de sobredosis**_

La cantante y compositora Jennifer Justin, más conocida como 'J-J', fue encontrada en su apartamento angelino agonizante por una sobredosis de heroína. Tenía veintisiete años de edad.

Los paramédicos que la atendieron comentaron a este periodista que las últimas palabras dichas por la señorita Justin fueron:

'**Cambiaría todos mis mañanas por un solo ayer, por tener el cuerpo de Bertie junto al mío...**', y a continuación expiró.

Los allegados a la joven fallecida han declarado que se trata de la letra de su canción más valiosa para ella, dedicada (según palabras de la propia autora) a su gran amor, un tal Bertie A., quien presuntamente habría compartido con ella unos meses de vida errante como hippies rumbo a San Francisco en el Verano del Amor. Del señor A., no sabemos más que lo que dice la propia canción, por lo que creemos que era un seudónimo; aunque J-J ha titulado a su canción "Me And Bobby McGee", en lo que quizás sea una última muestra de amor: proteger del gran público la identidad de su amado caballero.

Pronto escucharemos esta composición sin cesar en la radio, ya que varios cantantes se han mostrado interesados en interpretarla... e incluso existe una grabación con la propia voz de la autora que según nos han confiado, es de gran fuerza interpretativa. A continuación les ofrecemos a nuestros estimados lectores la letra de esa bella canción parte de cuya letra J-J musitó justo antes de entregar su alma al Creador.  
**  
"Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waitin' for a train  
And I's feelin' near as faded as my jeans..."**

**.-**

Los amigos de JJ nos han informado que la familia de la chica aun no decide dónde se ofrecerán sus honras fúnebres. Pero en la edición de mañana de este diario es seguro que tengamos este dato, para los admiradores de la artista que quieran ir a despedirla.

,-

* * *

,-

Candice Andrew es una joven muy inteligente, y enseguida ató cabos.

_-¿Es ella, Albert? ¿La amiga que te acompañó cuando anduviste de mochilero por todo el país?_

_-Sí, pequeña, pero te aseguro que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros porque honestamente no me atraía como mujer, y además era lesbiana. Ella me lo dijo._

En los preciosos ojos esmeralda de Candy se reflejó una profunda pena imaginando a la pobre chica fingiendo lo que no era. La canción no dejaba dudas sobre cuáles eran realmente sus preferencias. Meneando la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, dio una respuesta al rubio con cierto deje de reproche.

_-Ustedes los hombres a veces son muy tontos, Albert. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que ella te dijo eso para poder estar a tu lado sin que sospecharas que estaba enamorada de ti?_

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Un torrente de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza: los detalles que tenía con él, cómo lo miraba, el sincero consuelo que le dio cuando él le contó sobre la muerte de sus familiares y la triste sonrisa que le brindó en California cuando se despidieron, porque él volvía a Chicago para luchar por formar un hogar con la pequeña rubia de la foto, a la cual tanto amaba, y con la que logró casarse.

_-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Soy un estúpido!-_ Albert mesó sus hermosos cabellos rubios y lo vio todo tan claro, tan dolorosamente claro. Ella lo amaba, y le amó hasta el momento de su muerte.

_-Candy, yo... debo... necesito..._

Como siempre, Candy demostró su entereza y la confianza en su marido, diciéndole justo lo que quería oír.

-_Sí, Bert. Coge un vuelo a Los Ángeles ahora mismo y ve a su lado. Despídete de ella y dile cuánto lo sientes y cuánto la querías._

_-Gracias, Candy. Te amo._

La rubia abraza fuertemente a su esposo, y él rompe en llanto. Candy no siente celos, ni le reclama nada. Sabe que Albert sufre por esa amiga a la que consideraba su hermana, y el cariño sincero de Albert está mezclado con cierta dosis de remordimiento.

_-Ve, mi amado Bert. Vuelve a estar a su lado en su último viaje._

Albert depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa, y aun sin cambiarse la ropa manchada de café, se dirigió a la biblioteca para llamar por teléfono a George. No aceptó que Candy le preparase equipaje, no quería perder tiempo. Sólo gastó el tiempo necesario en cambiarse rápidamente a riguroso luto, cogió su cartera e indicó al chofer de la mansión que lo llevase como el rayo al aeropuerto O'Hare.

Ahí ya lo esperaba Johnson, quien con la celeridad y eficacia de costumbre se había encargado de hacer los trámites necesarios para que el avión privado de los Andrew estuviera listo para volar de inmediato a Los Ángeles. Hubo que hacer algunas llamadas e invocar el nombre de la poderosa familia para que se les diera despegue preferente, pero George sabía que si Albert le pidió no escatimar en nada para volar lo más pronto posible era por algo importante, pues el Patriarca no era de esas personas que usan sus influencias para obtener trato de privilegio.

El moreno esperaba impertérrito a su jefe cuando éste apareció de repente. El semblante del joven era sombrío, acentuado con ese conjunto de luto. Johnson se preocupó, pero prudente, esperaría a que Albert quisiera contarle.

_-¿Todo listo, George?_

-Sí, señor Andrew, cuando quiera despegamos. Todo el papeleo está listo.

El joven se ve abatido, cualquiera que lo conozca sabría que algo anda mal; y quien mejor le conoce además de su mujer es George Johnson.

_-Perfecto. Ahora mismo abordamos pues._

George no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, hasta que su jefe decidió hablar.

_-Mi Jen, George... se me ha muerto mi Jen...-_ y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Para Johnson fue un mazazo ver a su discípulo, amigo y casi hijo romperse de dolor. Siempre le había admirado su entereza y ecuanimidad: se mantuvo sereno incluso cuando las muertes de Rosemary o Anthony. Dudando un poco, abrazó al joven para brindarle consuelo, mientras él le iba relatando su historia de amistad con Jenny y el descubrimiento que le hizo Candy acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de la cantante hacia él.

_-Señor, no debe flagelarse. Piense en los momentos felices que compartieron, seguramente ella siempre se ponía contenta al recordarlos..._

Llegaron a Los Ángeles, pero Albert no quiso estar presente en el funeral, pues era demasiado doloroso para él. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que era el viejo amigo que la abandonó en Salinas? Desde un coche alquilado el magnate y su asistente hicieron guardia toda la noche en la esquina cercana a la funeraria, pero el rubio no se atrevió a bajar. La gente iba y venía, pero aunque todos eran del entorno hippie o artístico, nadie lo reconoció al ir afeitado y con el rubio cabello corto. Mejor.

Tras el funeral, el magnate William Albert Andrew sintió la necesidad de volver a ser simplemente "Bertie". Se compró en un mercadillo unas viejas ropas usadas del mismo tipo que llevó en aquel verano de 1967 y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa a pie y pidiendo raid. Le costó mucho convencer a George de que le dejara solo, aun así el fiel secretario le siguió a una distancia prudencial en un coche. Ya no era el Bertie anónimo: su bello rostro había aparecido en cientos de publicaciones desde que se anunciara que él era el Patriarca de los Andrew, por lo que era plenamente identificable a pesar de la ropa hippie, al menos mientras no volviera a tener la barba crecida.

Caminar fue terapéutico para el rubio, además de que en el trayecto de vuelta a Chicago se encontró con algunos conocidos de aquella etapa "backpacker". La mayoría seguían con el modo de vida errante, pero algunos se habían establecido como él y tenían empleos fijos y familia propia. Uno de esos hippies amigos comunes le dio un pequeño morral de tela que contenía la armónica de Jenny. La chica había comentado a varios amigos que, si algo le pasaba, dicho instrumento fuese entregado a su querido amigo Bertie; quien se quedó de piedra al conocer las disposiciones de su Jen.

El joven rubio llamaba por teléfono a casa cada par de días, para tranquilizar a su esposa.

_-Sí, señora Andrew, estoy muy bien. George me sigue en un coche a un par de kilómetros y cree que no me he dado cuenta de que algunos de mis compañeros de viaje no son mochileros, sino guardaespaldas. No saben ni encender una fogata y se la dejan encendida toda la noche, jajajaja..._

El rubio imaginó divertido el puchero que su linda mujercita habrá hecho antes de responderle a él.

_-No te rías, Bert, sólo queremos protegerte..._

En el trayecto a casa, Albert empezó a madurar una idea que llevaba prácticamente toda su vida en la cabeza. No era feliz encerrado en aquel rascacielos de Chicago, vistiendo caros trajes o departiendo con tiburones de las finanzas. Únicamente siendo hippie o viviendo con Candy aquel tiempo que era un don nadie, fue realmente feliz.

La muerte de su querida amiga, las circunstancias en que ocurrió y el no haber estado a su lado, le mordían el corazón. La culpa lo tenía triste y dolorido: los paisajes que años atrás había recorrido con Jenny perdieron su encanto y color. Por unos momentos de abatimiento, pensó que tal vez habría estado bien hacer lo que el nieto de Eisenhower: hacer como que no pasaba nada, alistarse en la Reserva y haberse quedado cómodamente en casa mientras mantenía un romance glaseado con alguna señorita de la alta sociedad. Después de todo, la tía Elroy se la pasaba recordándole que él también era un hijo afortunado; y que no tenía ninguna necesidad de haber andado errante ni de haberse casado con Candy.

**Some folks are born**  
**Made to wave the flag**  
**Oh, they're red, whit and blue.**  
**And when the band plays "Hail to the chief",**  
**Oh they point the cannon right at you.**

**It ain't me**  
**It ain't me**  
**I ain't no senator's son**  
**It ain't me**  
**it ain't me**  
**I ain't no fortunate one**

_**Alguna gente nace,**_  
_**está hecha para agitar la bandera.**_  
_**Oh, son rojos, blancos y azules (como la bandera de USA)**_  
_**Y cuando la banda toca "Hail Jefe",**_  
_**apuntan el cañon justo hacia ti.**_

_**No soy yo,**_  
_**no soy yo,**_  
_**no soy yo hijo de un senador.**_  
_**No soy yo,**_  
_**no soy yo,**_  
_**no soy yo el afortunado[2]**_

Reaccionó rápidamente, y sólo porque no se alcanzaba, él mismo se habría pateado el trasero por su estupidez. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, como si quisiera quitarse una alimaña de encima: la alimaña de la traición a su ideal pacifista. Había visto ya demasiada muerte y sufrimiento en Vietnam como para restarle importancia al asunto; e incluso su sobrino Alistair volvió malherido y traumatizado a casa tras su paso por la guerra. Frivolizar egoístamente con la guerra no era opción.

Siguió caminando el resto del trayecto, encontrando de nuevo la gracia a los paisajes vistos, celebrando la vida, intercambiando opiniones. Se prometió a sí mismo que cuando llegase a casa trabajaría con Stear y Candy en la organización de sus actividades pacifistas, como tantas veces le había pedido su bella y comprometida esposa.

Por fin, en vísperas de Navidades, sir William Albert Andrew regresó a su mansión en Chicago. Llevaba la barba larga, vestía ropas de estilo hippie, gafas oscuras, y su morral al hombro. Si no fuera porque el anciano jardinero que vivía jubilado en la casa lo reconoció, la servidumbre no le habría dejado entrar, a pesar de que el día anterior había caído una fuerte nevada. Esa mañana Candy había salido con Dorothy a hacer unas compras, así que ellas tampoco estaban cuando volvió.

En cuanto su mujer regresó acompañada por la doncella y lo vio tomando un café en la cocina, se echó en sus brazos. Sí, esa era su Candy de siempre, ¡cuánto la echaba de menos! No le importó su aspecto harapiento y sucio, ni siquiera mancharse el inmaculado vestido con la suciedad de las ropas de Albert. Al contrario, se estrechó contra él fuertemente, y no le hizo un solo reproche. Finalmente, se separó de él, pero sólo para empezar a dar con amabilidad algunas órdenes a la servidumbre.  
_  
-Dora, dile a Becky que te ayude a preparar un baño caliente para el señor. Y luego por favor buscas una muda de ropa cómoda para él. Señora Wilson, le encargo un guiso calentito para la comida de mi marido..._

Unos minutos después se encontraba cómodamente sumergido en la enorme bañera de su dormitorio, con Candy apurándole el afeitado. Era una buena afeitadora porque no le temblaba el pulso gracias a su experiencia como enfermera. Cuando salió del baño, en vez de vestirse decidió que quería amar un rato a su hermosa mujer y ella encantada aceptó las ardientes atenciones de su marido.

La tomó en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente, como sólo ella le inspiraba. Supo que sólo a través de la dulce piel de su Candy obtendría la redención y el consuelo que llevaba semanas buscando por todo el país. Mientras sus manos recorrían anhelantes las femeninas formas, no paró de decirle cuánto la amaba y cómo la echaba de menos. Su calor, su dulzura, su comprensión y hasta sus rabietas... ese pequeño torbellino rubio se había instalado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

_-Candy, perdóname..._

_-No hay nada qué perdonar, Albert... sólo bésame..._

Le hizo el amor con apasionada reverencia, entró en ella con suavidad, como si no quisiera romperla. Era el único punto de apoyo que le quedaba y no quería hacerle daño. Pero Candy percibió también un propósito de expiación en el acto de su marido; y al mismo tiempo una mezcla de júbilo, deseo carnal y empeño en celebrar la vida. La llama de la pasión los hizo arder a ambos, y entre jadeos, palabras de amor, calientes caricias y profundas arremetidas, el rubio llevó a su mujer al mayor éxtasis jamás vivido por ella.

Al acabarse dentro del cuerpo de su esposa. Bert la miró fijamente a los ojos y se echó a llorar. Hizo el ademán de taparse la cara, ¡era el hombre de la casa! Sin embargo, su mujer le quitó la sábana de la mano, y juntando sus lágrimas a las de él, acomodó el compungido rostro de su marido en su propio cuello femenino. Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, llorando con él y brindándole un silencioso consuelo.

Albert le dijo con entrecortados susurros cuánto la amaba, y le prometió que estaría atento a todas las señales. No olvidó hacerle saber que sin ella no iría a ningún sitio, que era su roca. En su mente volvieron a vibrar las notas de aquella canción que compuso para su Jenny, en la que la animaba a apoyarse en él ante cualquier problema. Sintió un enorme deseo de cantarla, y tras años de no interpretar canción alguna, sorprendió con su hermosa voz a Candy. No sólo era la voz, era la voz de Bert, y aquella canción era toda una declaración de principios.

**A man and a woman have each other, baby,**  
**To find their way in this world.**  
**I need you, darling, like the fish needs the sea,**  
**Don't take your sweet, your sweet love from me.**

_**Un hombre y una mujer se tienen el uno al otro, nena**_  
_**Para encontrar su camino en el mundo**_  
_**Te necesito, cariño, como el pez necesita el mar**_  
_**No te lleves tu dulce, tu dulce amor de mí [3]**_

El rubio se sintió pleno, feliz, satisfecho y esperanzado en el futuro. Deseó haber embarazado a su mujer en ese mismo instante, para comenzar llenar la casa de chiquillos y saber por fin qué era una familia.

.-

* * *

Después de la comida Albert se retiró al despacho y miró a través del enorme ventanal de su mansión. Disfrutó de la vista invernal con ese paisaje lleno de nieve y escarcha. Quiso encontrarlo bello, pero no pudo. Volteó y miró alrededor del lujoso despacho, los muebles, las chequeras, la chimenea, los retratos. Todo muy hermoso, combinación perfecta entre tradición y última tecnología, pero eso tampoco lo satisfizo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, hastiado y desconcertado a la vez. La frialdad metálica de un objeto dentro del bolsillo derecho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era la armónica de Jenny. Gloriosamente desgastada, portadora de los secretos de su antigua dueña y paño de lágrimas para la chica. Albert recordó los viejos tiempos vividos a partir de aquel verano de 1967, y luego su etapa en el apartamento de Chicago con Candy. Lo feliz que había sido con tan poco, y, como nunca, encontró sentido a esas palabras que formaban parte de la canción que Jenny había compuesto para ellos dos.

El rubio se prometió que jamás se atrevería a olvidar la importancia de las cosas sencillas. Jenny se lo había mostrado primero, y ahora Candy, su pequeña y hermosa mujer, le seguía mostrando lo maravilloso que era vivir de la forma más simple y natural posible. Seguía siendo aquella chica sincera y espontánea con la que había convivido en el humilde apartamento de la Calle Magnolia, pero él se había visto arrastrado por los compromisos inherentes a su nombre y posición. Y no estaba nada contento, así que tomó una decisión.  
_  
«Dejaré todo en manos de George y mis sobrinos. Candy lleva pidiéndomelo casi desde que nos casamos... ¿verdad que es una buena idea, Jenny?»_

Así pues, aunque no podría recuperar a su amiga, en honor a ella y para ser coherente consigo mismo, sir William Albert Andrew hizo gradualmente el traslado de poderes a George y sus sobrinos, y se retiró a una modesta casa en los alrededores de Chicago, donde junto a Candy crió a su familia en una sencillez material pero regada con abundante cariño, amor y armonía. Con los años, fueron viniendo al mundo cuatro hermosos retoños que completaron su felicidad. A su primera hija se le puso el nombre de Jennifer, por petición expresa de la propia Candy, consciente del cariño fraternal de su marido hacia esa chica.

Cuando sus familiares o amigos les visitaban en el bonito pero más bien sencillo cottage donde se habían instalado, no podían evitar preguntarse cómo es que un magnate de la importancia de Albert viviese casi com guardabosques. A la consabida pregunta ellos, Candy y Albert, daban simples pero contundentes explicaciones sobre lo felices que eran viviendo esa vida modesta pero vocacional.  
_  
-Hemos elegido una vida sencilla, en contacto con la naturaleza y ayudando las personas y a animales más desfavorecidos. Estamos muy contentos, nuestros hijos disfrutan de una vida sana y feliz, y seguimos yendo a Chicago con regularidad..._

Sin embargo, para Albert la respuesta estaba en dos simples líneas de una canción... Jenny no iba a volver a sonreírle, pero él se aseguraría de que en el más allá ella se sintiese orgullosa de él por ser consecuente en sus actos y pensamientos.

.

**_«You know, feelin' good was good enough for me  
Good enough for me and my Jenny Justin...»_**

**_FIN_**

**_©Stear's Girl_**

**.-**

**REFERENCIAS MUSICALES**

[1] "Me and Bobby McGee", Janis Joplin, 1970

[2] "Fortunate Son", Creedence Clearwater Revival, 1969

[3] "Call On Me", Janis Joplin Big Brother & The Holding Company, 1967

**,-**

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Este minific es una ficción que pretendió ser humilde homenaje a Janis, a su voz quebrada, a su alma rota, a los que fuimos mochileros y dejamos un amor por el camino... Y sobre todo a esas historias de amor que no terminan felizmente -aunque eso no significa que no dejen a su paso ricos aprendizajes y gratas experiencias-. Espero que te haya gustado, y te recomiendo leer este pequeño escrito escuchando el magnífico tema que lo ha inspirado._**

**_Gracias._**

**_,-_**

* * *

,-

Espero sus reviews. Sé que no es un fic de happy-end, pero es que no todas las historias de amor terminan bien ¿verdad?

_**ishylinda** Qué lindo comentario! Janis también es mi cantante favorita, me gustan las voces desgarradas y auténticas. Me alegro que te gustara mi historia, nos vemos en la siguiente!_

_**Elisa** Hola, tocaya! Sí, es muy triste amar y no ser correspondido, creo que todos hemos pasado por eso; aunque pocos lo admitimos. Gracias por dedicar un tiempo a leerme, ojalá te integraras en nuestra comunidad de Andrew-fans. Y no te acomplejes: yo de ti percibo a una mujer sentimental y apasionada, estoy segura de que podrías escribir muy buenas historias. Si te integrases en el grupo contarás con todo nuestro apoyo :)_

_**Friditas** No me había fijado en eso de "protagonista que juega a antagonista", simplemente dejo que los dedos bailen sobre el teclado, y pos sale esto. Gracias por tus hermosa palabras, se me nubla la vista. Me alegra que notes los detalles históricos; soy de la idea de que un fic aunque sea ficción debe ir lo mejor documentado posible para ayudar al lector a situarse en tiempo y espacio en vez de enrollarse en dar mil detalles difusos que aburren a la gente .L__a verdad es que yo tampoco me habría aguantado con el Wero, aunque luego me mandara a la ferretería, su canasteada sí le daba, jajajajaja..._

_MUCHAS gracias por tus palabras, en serio las atesoro porque al tener estudios literarios, un cumplido tuyo es algo bien grande._

_**Lady Lyuva Sol** Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero mi consejo sería que abrieses otra cuenta y ahí postees tus maravillosos trabajos de pasión, lejos de miradas indiscretas e inquisidoras. Gracias y saludos._

_**Chiquita Andrew** Gracias a ti por leer, nena!_

_**Clau Ardley**__ Albert es Albert, mana... pero aunque sea maravilloso, no hace milagros: Jenny siguió ese camino porque quiso, como bien dices, estuvo en un punto donde podía decidir y no lo hizo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y por no mandarme con el psiquiatra, jajaja._

_**Maxima** ¡Hola! Bueno, sí, es triste lo que hace Jenny, pero pues fue su decisión._

_En cuando a GyP, tengo un capítulo al que no acabo de hallarle el punto y por eso no he actualizado, ¡qué buenas vistas tuviste con el doctor Stear! Por otra parte, siento mucho lo de tu papá. Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte._

_**AnaEdith** Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, tienes razón: hay que pedir ayuda. Existen profesionales y guías espirituales que pueden echarnos una mano. Lo importante es reconocer el problema y no dejarse caer._

_**verito chapter 2 . May 11** Exacto: decidió no luchar. Muchas veces nos quedamos atrás por no dar el salto. Y no tiene sentido porque si de entrada ya tienes el no, ¿por qué no ir a buscar el SÍ? Gracias por leer!_


End file.
